Sora's Angel
by ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat
Summary: Yes, the story's back. Cuz' you peoples liked it! I'm ranting. Anyways, Sora's just an every day teen, with every day problems. A gaurdien angel, that doesn't know SQUAT about earth ways, won't reck his life anymore. Right?
1. Chapter 1

SSAHC: Hi peoples!

Riku: Hi...

Ansem: DARK! (Translation: Hi!)

Sora: Mmmh! (Translation: HELP!)

SSAHC: Okay. I'm going to make this short and quick. Good practice.

CI: SSAHC doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that is owned. She does own the characters she made, the plot, and the story. And a few things she came up with.

SSAHC: Good! Okay, here's da code:

"Talking"

_"Thinking or telepathy"_

_Voices or something in da background like 'boom'_

**Singing or songs**

'Reading aka signs and such'

(Author's notes or other people talking)

SSAHC: I hope that you enjoy da fic and that my writing sticks to da code!

NOW READ//Acts like Godzilla/

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

Chapter one: Angel wings and other things.

On earth.

_'Beep beep beep, beep beep beep'_

"I'm up. I'm up already," said a boy. He was about 15. His deep blue eyes poped open as he hit his alarm clock to turn it off. He got up yawned, streched, and ran a hand through his hazel brown hair. His friends joked about it because it was so spikey, it looked like it defyed gravity. Without the aid of hair-gel.

With a glance at the clock, he saw that he was late. As usual.

"Oh man! Late again!" He said as he ran to gather his things. He flew downstairs and towards the door.

"Byemom! Notimetoeat! I'lleatlater!" Was all you could make out of his jumbled words as he sprinted for the door.

"Uh, Sora, honey? Aren't you forgetting something?" His mom asked.

"Uh," he said, looking down. He was only in his night shirt. "Shit."

He ran upstairs to throw on some proper clothes and once again ran down the stairs.

"Bye Sor-" But his mom got cut off as he slammed the door on his rush out.

Sora was

running as fast as possible on his mad dash toward school. Not that he liked school. He just didn't like detention.

Sora was running so fast, he didn't notice that he was already at the school. He also didn't notice the person standing there. He ran smack-dab into that person.

"Hey Sor-ass! What's the hurry?" said a tall boy. He was about 16.

"Leave me alone, Clayton." answered Sora. He didn't really like Clayton. Not a bit. (I hate Clayton in the game. So hard and pointless. He's a kid here...)

Clayton pushed his short black hair away from his eyes. "I don't feel lik-"

_'Bring, bring'_

"... Saved by the bell. You're lucky. For now." said Clayton as he pushed away. "I'll get you later!"

"Joy." said Sora under his breath. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he headed inside.

In heaven.

"I'm SO bored!" sighed an angel, for the up-teenth time. She flutted her black and white wings a bit. She was different. While angels normaly had white wings, she could change her wing colors. Right now, one was black, and one was white.

"I know, Jessie, I know. You said it already." complained the other's friend.

Jessie rolled her dark brown eyes and just sighed again. She started to play with her midium length dark brown hair.

"I know! You can do that trick again!" Her friend said.

"I don't really feel like it, Mana..." said Jessie.

Jessie's wings weren't the only thing different. She was able to change her appearence. It could be how she wanted, or sometimes it would just change with her mood. She sometimes slipped, though. Like while trying to be invisible, or the color would change by acident with a strong mood.

"Pwease?" Mana said, while giving big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, okay. Fine." said Jessie and then she stood up. She felt annoyed. So while one second her eyes were brown, when she blinked they turned orange. Then after a little bit, she got them back to brown.

"Oooo! That wa-" Mara was cut off (I know. I cut people off a lot.) when another angel landed beside her.

"Message for Jessie." said the other angel.

"Here." said, well, Jessie. She took it as the other angel flew off.

"Well? What does it say?" asked Mara.

"It says that I am to report to the office imidietly." she said.

"Well, you better go then. I wonder how much trouble you're in..." said Mara.

Jessie flew off. How much trouble DID she get in, she wondered. Could it be that bad?

_"Oh my goodness! What if I did something REALLY bad. And my wings are taken away and I can't be an angel anymore!"_ Many thoughts raced around her head.

But not as clear as Mara's. _'I wonder how much trouble you're in...'_

It was echoing too much to be an echo...

_"MARA!"_ shouted Jessie telepathicly. _"STOP REPEATING THAT IN MY HEAD! I'm worried enough as it is!"_

_"Fine."_ said Mara in her head. She sounded dissapointed.

Jessie finally got to the office. You couldn't miss it. It was a HUGE marble building.

She took a deep breath and walked in. She walked up to the front counter.

"I'm Jessie. I was called to come here?" she said. Hopping against hope that the letter was a joke from a friend.

"Yes. Right down this hall." said the reseptionest.

"Right." she said, and started down the hall. After a while, she got to a huge set of marble doors. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Ah... Jessie." Said an angel bigger than her. He had no wings.

"You wanted me, God?" She said in her tiny voice.

"Yes. And no, you're not in trouble." That was a relefe. "I wanted to say that you're old enough to do your job. All the angels in your family have all been gaurdien angels. It's time for you to do your part. You leave... right... now." He said, pulling a lever. A hole opened in the floor and a screaming Jessie was sent plumitting down. (Sorry. I just had that on my mind.)

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

SSAHC: So? How was it? No! Wait! Don't tell me now. Say it in a revew! Revews make da world go round! YAY! .

Riku: No big flames or cursing. Your revew doesn't have to make sense, it just needs to say something sensible.

SSAHC: Give me ideas!

CI: Or comments!

MD: I don't really care! Whoot. Party.

Sora: MmmmMmmh! (Translation: I'll get the cake!)

Ansem: Daarrkness! Darkness dark. DDDAAAARRRKKNEESSSSSS! (Translation: Bye! .)

Next time:

Sora looked from the note to the teddy bear. _"What kind of joke is this?"_ he thought.

"Are you my gaurdien angel?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. There was slight laughter in his voice.

"No. I am." said a voice behind him. "And this is no joke."

SSAHC: SORA! YOU WEREN'T SPOSTA' SHOW THEM THAT//Kills Sora/

Riku: OMG! YOU KILLED SORA!

Kairi: YOU BASTERED! (I have been watching South Park WAY too much.)

Riku: Kairi, you're not even in this...

CI: Oh, if you wanna be in da disclaimer, you gotta put that in your revew. Just your screen name to be called. What and who you like and don't. What you wanna do and like to do. And all da other junk in between.

MD: What did that have to do with anything we just said?

CI//shrugs/ Idon'tknow...


	2. Chapter 2

SSAHC: Hi peoples!

People: Hi...

SSAHC: COME ON! I mean, REALLY. And this is all I get for my new chapter... /cries/ I don't like you people no more!

Riku: Does that mean we're free to go?

CI: NEVAH!

Riku//Joins SSAHC/

Sora//gets da tape-o-doom off his face./ YAY! I GOT THE TAPE-O-DOOM OFF MY FACE! YAY!

MD: Okay. SSAHC doesn't own Kingdom Hears-

SSAHC: YES I DO!

MD: Whatever... /whispers/ SSAHC doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything you recongnize to be a prodouct of today. She does own the things she made up. Like the story, the plot, and some characters. Like Jessie.

Ansem: DARK! (Translation: Enjoy!)

Code:

I'm too lazy. Look at chapter one. SORRY!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

Chapter two: Boring Busyness

-On Earth-

"I'm home." called Sora as he entered the doorway. He was ready to explain the numerous scrapes and bruses. All he would say was that he fell down the stairs. Or something like that. He wouldn't let his mom know that he got beat up again.

Though when he got to the kitchen, there was only a note on the fridge.

It went:

'Sora,

I had to go out on a busness trip. I'll be back in a couple of weeks Take care.

Love, Mom.'

"Great." he said to himself. It was more sarcastic than joyful.

He went upstairs to do his homework.

-Jessie's POV-

"Unnn..." My head hurt. Bad.

I had never been to earth. I heard some bad things about it, but some good things too.

"What in the world am I sposta' do?" God hadn't told me. As I got up to look around, a letter landed on my head.

"What the..." I opened it, looked it over, and then looked at the picture. According to the note, my new 'friend' was a 15 year old boy named Sora. What a girly name. He lived in New York. I wonder how 'new' it is...

And... We're off!

I was about to go when I remembered something from the note: "Try to remain invisible to other people."

"Ooooookaaay..."

I got myself invisible and set off.

-Some time later.-

"F...fh...fine...ah...lly..finally..." I panted. It was a long flight and I was beat. I circled the house to find an opening. One of the widows were wide open. Inside was the boy.

I flew in.

"God," I whispered outside, "give me a sign if I should let Sora see me."

A sudden gust of wind blew a peice of paper into my face. It said: 'Yes'.

What is it with him and paper?

Sora looked up at the gust of wind and saw me. Well, he saw the paper suspended there... not moving...

"_Well_," I thought. "_It's now or never."_ I would have perfered never.

I showed myself.

"Wh...wha...uh...wh..." He was stuttering so much, I thought I'd get it over with.

"Hi!" I said in my most cheerful voice. "I've never done this before... but... I'm Jessie! I'm your gaurdien angel! And you are..."

"S-s-s-Sora." He seemed to be getting the hang of it. Progress! Yay! I like progress! Progress makes the world go round!

"Nice to meet you, Sora." I said. Extending a hand.

He didn't take it. How rude!

"What kind of joke is this? Are you with Clayton?" He was asking questions like that at a mile a minute. I couldn't answer.

"No joke, Sor. Watch." And with that, I jumped up into the air and started to beat my wings. They still hurt from all that flying.

"I must be going insa-" He started. But got cut off.

'_Ding, dong._' I was guessing that it was his door bell... Uh, oh...

Sora just kept staring at me. It felt weird. I had to do something. That ringing was driving me insane.

"You know how rude it is to keep someone waiting at the door? Especially when it's raining?" I said, pointing outside. It was raining. I didn't do it, either.

"Huh? Oh, yah..." He snapped into reality again. Then he added, "And when I come ba- No. Wait. Stay there! If Riku can see you, then I'm not insane." Joy.

He went downstairs to get the door. It was probably a friend. Well. I can't let him see me.

Now. It doesn't take as much energy to be invisible to all as it does to be visible to only one person and invisible to the rest. But it had to be done. It would probably be a little fun too...

I heard foot steps and Sora saying "You got to see this Riku! I think it's an angel or something! Come on!" How dence could he get? I mean, I TOLD him I'm his gauriden angel. Come ON!

Then there was another voice saying "Sora, I think you flipped your lid or something."

I got ready as soon as they entered the room.

The new boy's aqua green eyes scanned the room, but found nothing. I smiled to myself. Sora, however, was just staring right at me.

"See, Riku? I told you! I tol-"

"There's nothing here." Said the boy, while he flipped his sholder length silver hair. "I knew it. You did crack."

Sora just pouted. "I'm sure she's here. Her name's Jessie. And... I'm stairing right at her..."

"Fine. I'll play your game, Sora." He walked up about three feet away from me, and said to thin air, "How do you do, Jessie? I'm Riku."

"Riku?"

"Yah Sora?"

"She's over there."

"Ah... Okay then." He came right in front of me, even thought he didn't know it, and said, "Hi. I'm Riku." As he extended his hand to what he thought was thin air.

I didn't want Riku to feel left out. So being the oh so generous angel I am, I grabbed Riku's hand and shook it.

"How do you do? I'm Jessie." I said while letting myself become visible. Riku just backed away. Stunned.

"SEE? I told you! And you didn't beleve me!" gloated a happy Sora.

Just then, I heard music.

"Oh, it's mine." Said Riku, while pulling this thin... uh... thing out of his back pocket. He flipped it open and started talking. Weird.

"Okay mom. I'll be back." He said. He flipped it closed again.

"It was my mom. I gotta get back. See ya Sora. Jessie." He said and went.

"What was that thing?" I asked perplexed (OMG! I SPELLED 'PERPLEXED' RIGHT! AND ITS LIKE A SUPER LONG WORD! PARTY! WHOOT/does da 'macarena' and 'the chicken dance'./).

"You don't know what a cellphone is?" Asked Sora.

"Nope. Oh, and what's that?" I asked, pointing to this black box on a table.

"You don't know a TV either? Don't you know anything?"

"Well," I said. "I'm talking to you. Aren't I? I just don't know all this stuff humans have."

"Oh... Uh... THIS," he said, pointing to this black box, "Is a TV. Here." And he turned it on.

There was this funny looking person with grey hair. In fact, the whole room, including people, was black and white. Now THAT you don't see every day... The lady was crying, but they way she did it was funny. I think she was faking it.

There was another person next to her saying, "Oh Lucy, you've got to stick up for yourself!" (If u haven't guessed, da show is "I Love Lucy". The chanel Sora was on was having reruns. It's like 2006 in da fic.) There was only one thing going through my mind.

"We've got to help those people!" I started trying to get through to them, but there was a berrier blocking me.

"You can't get in there. TV just shows imiges. There are actors playing as those people." explained Sora.

"Ah."

That being cleared up, the next thing on my mind was FOOD.

"Are you hungry?" asked Sora.

"Yes. Very. Do you know how long it took to get here?" I asked. "A gazilion hours!" Okay. Maybe I was exagerating a little... much... too much... OH WELL!

"Come down and choose something." He said. And with that, he went downstairs. I followed. We got in to what I think is the kitchen. He took a bunch of... stuff... out.

"You want pizza?" He asked. What? Sounds forgen...

"Uh... Sure." I said. I've gotta take a chance now and then.

He put it in a oven and we waited. We talked for a bit. Like, how something worked. Like "cell-phones" are used to talk to people far away. Without telepathcy(SP?). And "com-put-ters" are used for almost everything! You can send mail SUPER fast, write stuff without a pen, color pictures, everything! After about a half an hour, the "pizza" was done. Sora took it out of the oven and cut it. I took some. It. Was. GREAT!

"This is really good!" I said. I don't know why, it just was!

I think this is going to work out all right.

I hope.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

SSAHC: Well? What ya think? Wuz it good?

Sora: Well... I think it su-/Riku puts his hand over Sora's mouth./

Riku: It was great! (He's lying people)

Ansem: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRKNESSSSSSSSSS! (Translation: WHEN AM I GOING TO GET A PART! No fair...(T.T))/runs off and sobs in a corner./

MD: Remember, revew! But no big flames. Only good stuff and little flames. And ideas! Need those ideas! Oh, tell if you want to be a disclaimer. I think it's in chapter one...

CI: We need ideas and suggestens! Oh, hey SS.

SSAHC: Yah?

CI: Let me see your male worker!

SSAHC: What's that you say?

CI: Let me see your male worker!

SSAHC//pretends to flatten her hair/ How's my hair? H-how's my hair?

MD: SMOOOOOKE ON THE WATER! Down down down/clap, down down dowown/clap, down down down/clap, down dowwwwwwwwwwn/clap, clap! Down down down/clap, down down dowown/clap, down down down/clap, dowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn dowwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn//lot of clapping/

Riku: We're knights of the round table. Our shows are for-mid-able...

Ansem: Like a surgen! HEY! Cutting for the very first time...

Sora: O.o;;; Am I the only sane person here?

DisimbodiedVoice: Yeah. Pretty much...


End file.
